


Part 2: Sherlocks Prespective

by ChaosandCottoncandy



Series: Sherlock: The time before the fall [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosandCottoncandy/pseuds/ChaosandCottoncandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place immediately after The Hound of the Baskervilles but before The Reichenbach Fall. This is another case that Sherlock and John took on. Each 'part' is written in both Sherlock and John's perspective. It doesn't matter whose perspective you read first, but I wrote Sherlock's first so I would suggest that. Also I would read part by part, not all of one perspective then the other. Happy reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2: Sherlocks Prespective

When nothing but crumbs was left on Sherlocks plate he rose from his seat and turned to enter the sitting room. John's eyes followed Sherlock and he cleared his throat as Sherlock bent to pick up his violin. Sherlock froze and rolled his eyes. He turned back around and gave John a sarcastic smirk. He picked up his plate and saucer and took them to the sink. He readjusted the white sheet around his body then pick up the grimy sponge and began vigorously scrubbing the sticky honey from his dish. John came up behind Sherlock and grazed his arm as he placed his plates in the sink. Sherlock stiffened.  
"Wash those will you?"  
Sherlock nodded. John's touch always made him more uncomfortable, more so than the average person's touch. Johns touch was the only one that he felt unconditional love behind, even when John had punched him in the face. Johns touch was the one that he didn't mind, the only one he craved. John his one true friend. A friendship Sherlock didn't want to sacrifice. Sherlock often wondered if John thought the same thing when they touched. He finished washing up and headed to the bathroom in much need of a shower as he had disregarded taking one when he got in the night before. He stopped outside his bedroom door and unraveled the sheet from around his frame and tossed it onto his bed. He strode the rest of the way to the bathroom stark naked feeling the crispness of the London air even in his flat. He turned on the water and waited for the water to heat up, and just as he was about to step into the shower John knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Sherlock?" John called. "Your phone went off, it's Lestrade".  
Sherlock opened the door a few inches and locked eyes with John. He extended his arm for his phone and John blushed.  
"Thanks" breathed Sherlock.  
John dropped the phone into his hand, nodded, and turned to head back to the kitchen. Sherlock closed the door and unlocked the phone to read the message.  
COME BY THE STATION. I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE - LESTRADE  
He replied quickly  
BE THERE WITHIN THE HOUR- SH  
Sherlock stepped into the streaming water, it was scalding but he didn't mind the pain. A few minutes later Sherlock stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel low around his waist and slung another around his neck. He opened the bathroom door, and the cool air hit him, he inhaled deeply. He heard the telly in the other room and he decided it would be kind to inform John of their plans. As Sherlock creaked into the room John glanced up and caught and eyeful of John's exposed, damp chest.  
"Fancy a trip to Scotland Yard? Lestrade needs our expertise"  
Sherlock began rubbing the towel around his neck on his head to dry his dark dripping locks. Johns eyes were focused back on the television. Sherlock noticed he was purposefully not looking him.  
"I think you mean he needs your expertise" John retorted hotly.  
"Ah most likely, but I need you, so that makes you part of my expertise"  
Sherlock watched John trying to hide a grin.  
"Fine, I didn't have plans anyways"  
"Right, be ready in a moment"  
And Sherlock strode from the room. He reappeared a couple minutes later tying his blue scarf around his neck. His dark hair was still slightly damp.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
John rose from his armchair as Sherlock tossed his jacket to him before wrapping his own long coat around his body. He opened the door to the flat for John and followed him down the stairs.  
"Sherlock?" came Mrs. Hudsons voice from down the hall.  
"Not now Mrs. Hudson! The game is on!"  
"MAY BE on" added John.  
Sherlock glared at him at Mrs. Hudson appeared behind them in the front hall.  
"Sherlock, Mycroft called earlier and-"  
"Mycroft" Sherlock snarled.  
"Yes dear, your brother. He wants you to contact him. He is under the impression you are avoiding him. I told him I refused to wake you."  
Sherlocks anger subsided, and he walked towards Mrs. Hudson.  
"And for that I thank you" he whispered and kissed her on the cheek.  
"But we must go, Lestrade gets particularly nasty when left waiting"  
"Right dear, but do answer your brother, I don't have time to be answer calls all day. I'm not your housekeeper."  
Sherlock nodded but John gave Mrs. Hudson a look that was more convincing. Sherlock flung open the front door and walked down the steps to the road where he extended his long arm and called,  
"Taxi!"  
He looked back at John as the taxi pulled up and opened the door for him allowing his friend to go in first, and entered the cab after him. John gave the address to Scotland Yard and Sherlock settled into his seat looking out the window at his own front door. ,


End file.
